


Falling Deeper in Love

by Anaya_of_Wolves



Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Autumn, Children, Dancing, Established Relationship, Fae & Fairies, Fall Mood, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Cloaks, Minor Clarus Amicitia/Regis Lucis Caelum, NyxNoct Fall/Winter Event, NyxNoctFallWinter2019, Nyxnoctocalypse, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Slow Dancing, Stargazing, Teasing, harvest, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves
Summary: The Autumnal Festival for the Fae, held in the time of Harvest of all of those that dwell among Nature.  As Fall is coming to a close, there are a few traditions of the people under the guardianship of the line of Lucis Autumnus that happen with the changing of the seasons.  Noct finds enjoyment in such traditions, since they bring about a comfort that does not feel like pressure as a prince.  Plus, a certain lover of his also makes the traditions even better together.((These are the prompts for the three day NyxNoct Fall/Winter Event 2019 set in an AU of fae, fall, and traditions.))
Relationships: Noctis Lucis Caelum/Nyx Ulric
Series: NyxNoct Fae Folk AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569175
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. Day 1: A Cloak of Fallen Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Harvest, Feast, Colours, and/or Topaz
> 
> The first tradition of the Fall happens to be the creation and donning of the cloaks for the end of fall and the beginning of Winter. Each cloak is made by hand and from the leaves of that fall from the trees of the forest. Everyone, even to the youngest, made one to wear for themself.

“Now, sew each leaf together securely, unless you want your cloak to come apart while you’re dancing.”

One of the children seated nearby, surrounded by piles of leaves quite taller than them, chirped back with a bright grin on her face, “We know, silly.”

A soft smile was returned back to her. “I know you do, just making sure to remind you. Just like you should be careful to not-” 

A hiss of pain followed the would-be warning as the prince, a young fae man in the prime of life, accidentally pricked his own finger with the sewing needle he had been using. He lifted up his finger to his mouth, sucking on it with a pout on his lips as the children all around him began to laugh lightly at his mishap. Their laughter sounded like teasing breezes through tree branches and the babblings of wild brooks. No one could truly be upset with them for laughing at such a small mistake.

“Alright, alright, continue on your cloaks before it gets too late to,” Noct -Prince Noctis Lucis Autumnus- lightly reprimanded once he removed his finger from his mouth, wincing a bit to himself as he sounded more like Ignis when he did. Thankfully, said man nor the rest of his usual retinue were around to hear him. It would have been embarrassing enough had they heard the children laughing at him.

That was, of course and unfortunately, only what he thought was true.

“I am surprised the little fall prince is learning how to sound more grown-up. It gives me a delight to hear.”

Noct tilted his head back when he heard footsteps behind him and the teasing, reaching up with one of his hands to keep his circlet atop his head. The golden vines and topaz leaves contrasted brightly against the seemingly unkempt black locks of the fae prince.

Nyx's face smiling beamed down at him like the Harvest sun. The usual dark garb of the NightsGale was replaced with the golden and rouge harvest colors of the season, which happened to be the usual colors of the royal family. The fall colors matched his skin color and the brown of his hair, highlighting the natural glow that Nyx possessed. He looked dashing in both color schemes. Of course, the prince couldn’t keep himself from admiring such a view, even at the inverted angle.

Nyx’s grin grew wider, his cheeks aglow with warmth, and soon he took a seat where he could between the piles of fallen tree leaves and the cloaks slowly being sewn out of those leaves. He glanced around then to see the progress the children had made on their cloak. They nearly had theirs done, by the telling of the lengths. Of course, as the NightsGale looked over to the prince, he noticed that it was only barely halfway completed. 

Then again, pricking oneself with the sewing needle would halt progress for a moment.

Noct followed Nyx’s eye-line and glanced back to the other’s gaze just as that handsome face began to speak, “How can you lecture these younglings when you are barely halfway done?”

“Shut up, hero,” the prince muttered, glancing down to his cloak to begin working on it once more. He picked up another leaf, slipping the tip of the needle into it, before joining it to the rest of the leaves that was slowly forming his own cloak. Once it was secured, he grabbed for another from the pile without looking. He wanted to get it done, just as Nyx warned, so that he would have something to wear for the Dance of Leaves later on today.

But his hand was halted in grabbing the next leaf among so many. The feeling of a hand grabbing his caused him to look up from his work. Nyx’s smiling face greeted his confusion. Before the prince could ask why Nyx had done so, Noct found himself being pulled closer, and his lips covered by Nyx’s.

The kiss was sweet and soft, so many of their kisses shared before, but crackled too like freshly fallen leaves.

Or maybe that was leaves they were accidentally falling into.

“No, not the leaves!”

“Stop playing around! We still need those!”

The children continued to yell out at them, making Noct blush deeply when he finally leaned back away from Nyx after their kissing end. Nyx, on the other hand, looked smugly pleased with himself and the sight of a flushed prince. However, he quickly comforted the children who had become upset with what they had accidentally done. Noct had wanted his lover to stay near him, remaining in his personal space and probably kiss a few more times. One kiss was never enough for either of them.

But watching Nyx smile at the young fae children, consoling some and helping others put their cloaks on, allowed Noct to simply marvel how even more handsome he was. The dusky sunlight shone down through the tree branches above growing bare with each passing day of fall and gifted Nyx as his own personal spot of light. The prince felt his heart burn like a hearth fire; a heat that traveled throughout his entire being. There was no other who had claimed such power over the prince, and Noct didn't think there ever would be. 

Because he simply did not love so easily or flippantly. Too enraptured by his _hero_.

"Something caught your eye in the sunlight, little prince?"

The curl of those words reminded Noct of the smoke from the bonfires that would light of the evening. It pulled him in closer with its heat, making Noct once more forego working on his cloak to lean closer to Nyx with a curl of a teasing smirk on his lips as well. Nyx reciprocated by leaning in closer to, probably hoping for another kiss.

"Just my hero's face in the setting sunlight."

The prince then pulled away his face and watched the reaction from Nyx. Rarely did Noct get to witness Nyx being flustered. Watching as the tips of the other's pointed ears darkened, Noct cherished those times he managed such a feat. It was enough to satisfy himself and to return back to his work. Even with Nyx's presence, Noct found himself more at ease and focused with him here. Maybe it was because they were close and lovers had something to do with it.

His hand steadily continued to sew in the leaves one by one into his cloak, working an array of golds, reds, and oranges that seemingly moved from one color into the next. Of course, there were a few outliers that stood out. A too bright yellow or a dark red that couldn't blend well from the leaves next to it. But Noct had learned from his mother, one of the only things he could remember from his early years of life in the Lucis Autumnus woods, that picking leaves and choosing one shouldn't be so thoughtful and deciding. 

A cloak symbolized the passing of fall, of the gift of leaves to those that walked through life, and a chance to cloak oneself from the harsh winter winds that swept through. It was never meant to be a statement of envy or vanity. Everyone made the cloak to keep themselves protected from the coming cold winter that could easily take even the strongest of fae folk. The Dance of Leaves with the cloaks brought joy back into such a tradition, as well as the joy of making them with loved ones and friends.

Noct found that it was one tradition he loved the most, since he felt no pressure of royalty and crown from it. He may have to lead the Harvest feast and the Dance of Leaves, but no one could ruin his time of creation.

Especially not Nyx.

"What about yourself, hero?" Noct asked, glancing to the other out of the corner of his eyes and watching as Nyx twirled a maple leaf’s stem between two fingers, "Have you finished your cloak?"

Nyx stopped playing with the leaf, putting it down with the many others in a pile, and flashed a warm but cheeky smirk to his princely lover. If anyone could truly embody the essence of fall, then Nyx Ulric was one of the top contenders in Noct’s mind.

"You'll just have to wait and see it at the Dance of Leaves, won't you?"

Noct huffed out a sigh, but he couldn't stop the smile at the thought of seeing Nyx in his own cloak of fallen leaves. The cloak would add more to perfection. The thought of dancing with him through the dusk and early evening hours made Noct eager to finish, to throw the cloak on, and to find himself wrapped up in Nyx's arms. To dance into the night and welcome Winter with a love that could keep him warm through all the seasons.

But the prince would have to finish his autumnal-colored cloak of leaves first.


	2. Day 2: A Dance of Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Dances, Growth, Reflections, and/or Uncovered
> 
> The Dance of Leaves is a tradition to bring the joy of showing off one's pride of cloak and the conclusion of the Harvest feast. It brings together all full of warmth, drawing them close with love to keep warm for the beginning of Winter. The King of the line of Lucis Autumnus is to start the dance within the woods and wilds of Lucis, though of course, when he cannot, the prince is the next in line to take such a role upon himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you really want to get into the Dance of Leaves mood, I'd listen to [this](https://youtu.be/Fg7P0B-WmO0). It's what I was when I was writing this chapter~

Noct stood with his father in front of the oldest and largest tree within the forest of Lucis. Their Shields stood nearby to them, standing at attention and along with the rest of the small group of guards needed for a holiday event. The whole of the forest extended away from them, a sea of people with a layer of leaves on top. It would be intimating for any fae to stand before all of those who watched and waited. But Noct found strength to stand their next to his father, proud to be there for the older fae.

Noctis had also managed to finish his cloak before the sun had touched the evening horizon, though Nyx regrettably had been needed elsewhere before the completion. But a quick kiss promised that he would return, as though Noct had any doubts about that. It still felt a little colder while he made his cloak without his lover seated near him, brushing away errant strands of hair from the prince’s face or making a soft comment full of light humor and teasing to get Noct to blush.

So, the prince most certainly _did not_ hurry to finish his cloak and _did not_ prick his fingers a few more times because of that rush. That would be unbefitting of a fae prince.

Noct did managed to finish his cloak on time, soon slipping it on over his shoulders and rising to his feet to go meet with those who were scattered about during the festival busyness. The prince only got enough time to marvel over his closest friends’ cloaks, each one unique to their own handiwork and personality, before it was time to start the honored traditions of Fall. No matter how much Noct would rather not be the center of attention and stuck having to be the prince of his people, he still dutifully left his retinue to join his father’s side, who stood proud with his dark oak cane at his other side.

King Regis wore his own cloak of fallen leaves; not even being king gave him an exception not to. Of course, the older fae wouldn’t want to not make one anyway. There was a warm joy on his face that reflected the warmth of the colors from the leaves that sat around his shoulders and cascaded down to his knees. Noct also knew that the war of Seasons had taken a toll on his dad, which meant that Clarus definitely helped him sew his cloak. 

A quick glance over also told the prince that the head of the Amicitia family had been helped with his cloak of leaves too. Noct could pick out a few leaves that did not follow the careful lines and patterns that were obviously set in place. A clear sign of his dad’s handiwork, if there ever was one. Another sign of the help was in how his father would slyly give a look over to his Shield and quirked up the corner of his mouth too. Clarus responded by giving Regis a look that silently said to stop.

Noct couldn’t stop his own grin from growing on his lips, before looking back out to the crowds just as his father stepped forward to begin speaking.

“As Fall draws to a close and our forest and people greet the oncoming Winter, let us rejoice together for the time we have lived together. Seasons pass, and our lives flow with each passing. It is with this passing that the Astrals have granted us the joy that comes with life. May we find happiness in the Dance of Leaves, as it reminds us that falling leaves will drop, but the branches high above will once more be full of life once more.”

A cheer rose up from the fae folk around, soft and agreeing to the King that safeguarded them all in the Lucis Autumnus forest.

“Now, let us begin the Dance of Leaves.” King Regis turned towards his son, and Noct straightened up even further when his cue was given. “Prince Noctis, shall you lead the last dance of Fall?”

Noctis nodded once and walked forward then to the clearing made by his people moving back. This wasn’t his first time doing this. There had been several before, which meant that any nerves he felt weren’t from being the center of attention and starting the Dance of Leaves. That had been long trained out of him with the help of his friends who had danced with him before and the calmness he could draw upon from age.

No, what did make the nerves in his stomach seemingly sprout wings to flutter around his ribcage was that this would be the first Dance of Leaves he would be joined by his lover.

Noctis had yet to see him among the crowds or even seen his cloak of leaves.

Noct didn’t believe that Nyx would not join him in the clearing. Of course, the bonfire in full heat nearby couldn’t be blamed for all the growing sweat he could feel underneath his cloak. His eyes darted around, searching and hoping, and he began to feel like a child again, loss without a mother and-

“I’m here, my fall prince.”

The calming voice, accented with Galahdian fae folk dialect, soothed away all of Noctis’ worries, just as when the prince laid eyes on the man stepping out from the crowds. From behind him, the prince could spot Crowe and Libertus in the crowds, who gave the royal a soft nod and bright smiles on their faces. Noct returned the motion and looked to his lover to see just how he looked before the dance.

One look would be the prince’s downfall, however.

Formally, the prince’s partner would drop to one knee, in respect for the royalty and to seemingly show off his cloak for everyone to see who hadn’t gotten a view before. This would also be the first time that Noct was granted a view of Nyx’s cloak, and it was one that took the prince’s breath away.

Nyx’s cloak, while keeping to the tradition of using the fallen leaves of Fall, also carried the style of the fae man’s homeland. Noctis knew this from all the stories he had been told wrapped up in Nyx’s arms. Among the burnt orange-colored leaves were braids of vines that held little small beads and small flowers. Yellow leaves had even small lines of Galahdian speech written on them; some of which Noct could somewhat read at the inverted angle he stood at. At the collar of the cloak rested a strand of black fathers, almost purposely haphazardly woven in like messy hair.

Noct, still very much stunned in his place, still managed to think just how much the cloak was _Nyx_ rather than just a creation of the NightsGale member.

Nyx’s lips curled into a teasing grin, making Noct remember that there was a dance to start now. So, the prince bowed to his lover and dancing partner, reaching out his hand towards Nyx to draw him up onto his feet. The man stood up after he had taken the hand, bowing his head in return, before they both held up their clasped hands and stepped closer to each other.

Music from the minstrels began to play, a slow stringed melody starting that echoed throughout the small clearing and among the many trees of the forest. Soon the wind instruments joined into the harmony, complimenting and dancing with the stringed sounds. Together formed the traditional music of the Lucis Autumnus line and time-honored sounds of history that was kept alive.

Noct’s focus, however, was solely on Nyx, the way his lover looked with the light of the bonfire reflecting off his warm face.

Even above the music beginning to play, the prince heard his partner say in a hushed voice, “Lead away, my prince.” There was no way Noctis was going to resist grinning brightly in hearing Nyx say that.

So, he began to lead the dance, slow and courteous at first. The past years involved him and Ignis dancing, since at least the other wouldn’t have been slighted if the prince accidentally stepped on his toes. Noctis was well adapted to the formal, traditional dances now, almost pleased with himself when he noticed the surprised look on Nyx’s face when Noct managed to never falter or misstep. There was a thrill of surprising his lover.

Beyond their small world created just between them, Noct caught sight of others soon pairing up and joining in dancing. Everyone looked happy to be dancing now, which made the prince’s smile grow larger on his face. But the happiness didn’t just come from dancing with loved ones, Noct knew, hearing how the slow music started to pick up speed now that the Dance of Leaves truly began.

A whirlwind dance, like that of the first major gusts of winds that shook the trees during the seasons. Laughter bounced around, adding to the pure joy of the dance now. Children even ducked and weaved through the dancing pairs and crowds, finding their own enjoyment. The whole dance brought the people of the Lucis forest together once more in a mix of laughter, joy, happiness, and the Fall colors of its people. 

Had there been any more leaves hanging just barely one, Noct could have imagined them fluttering down like a rain shower. 

He laughed lightly when Nyx twirled him out, keeping the prince at the arm’s length and then pulling him back closer. Their chests were pressed together, and the edges of their own separate cloaks brushed against each other’s by the closeness between them now. Noct needed only to slightly tilt his face up to stare at the mesmerizing sight of Nyx’s smiling face. A face he often saw in the morning and the evening, in waking and sleeping hours too. A handsome face that Noct could not and would never forget how wonderful he looked.

"Surprises me just how much Lucians love to dance," Nyx murmured just between them; a breath shared when Noct answered back with a soft chuckle and leaned up to brush his lips against his lover’s. Nyx responded in kind, pressing his lips back against the prince’s. It was filled with all the love they had for each other, growing each day and steady like Nature itself.

Truly, they found no need to be anywhere else but right here with each other.

The fast-paced dancing music soon began to come to an end once more, making way for the slower tunes for those lovers and softer hearts. It heralded the start of the evening, with the sky finally taking to the dark blue and inky blanket that cradled stars. Soon would be the NightWatch, the final tradition of the day and to end the season of Fall for those that lived in Lucis.

But for Noct and Nyx, it was another dance to spend together.

The long notes of the strings widened their steps, while the soft flute sounds rocked their bodies slowly in time together. There was still an energy about their dancing, just not one of eagerness. This energy, as they slow-danced together, was the energy of gathering warmth and unification of what it meant to be in love with each other. A reminder of why they felt the way they did for one another.

Noct found it to be the best part of the Dance of Leaves now, knowing that the same could definitely be said for the fae man who held him in his arms and looked at him like the sun, the moon, and the stars peeking out now above their heads and the treetops.


	3. Day 3: A Cozy NightWatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: Holidays, Fireworks, New Beginnings and/or Cozy
> 
> The tradition of the NightWatch stands as a vigil for those that have passed before the Winter season and a greeting to the cold time of the year. The first sight of the stars in the sky, images set by the Astrals themselves, is a welcoming sight for those soon embracing the cold. A time to spend huddled close together, to curl up as a family and share the warmth and love that the season brings out.

The last tradition of the last moments of Fall always ended up being the coziest time of the entire day. 

The entire season, if Noct was being perfectly honest. 

Even though the last heat of Summer and the first soothing cool breezes of Fall certainly were a top contender for that position, Noct found that time didn’t carry the same warmth that this tradition had. This was the time of families coming together under the night sky; of being joined together to share in the warmth created by bonds and love rather than the bonfires that still sat aglow among the Lucis forest and its people. The Cloaks of Fallen Leaves rested in laps of those that had grown contentedly tired after the wild dancing of the Dance of Leaves. If any children remained awake now, they would be tiredly rubbing their eyes after all the excitement of the day as they stared up at the dark heavens above all the fae folk now. All looked up at the sky in homage, in the simply joy that came with another tradition to be kept.

Now was the final tradition of the people of Fall and the Lucis Autumnus forest.

Noct shifted closer into the arms that were wrapped around him, providing a warmth that did not solely come from such close sharing of body heat. Oh no, it also came from the soft kisses peppered into his uncrowned hair. Nyx never selfishly held onto his kisses, freely giving them to Noct as easy as breathing. Noct found another reason he loved him so much.

“I bet you could tell me every story of each star and constellation up there, my prince,” Nyx murmured against the side Noct’s temple, leaving a kiss in the wake of the warm breath. They both knew that he could, since the stars had become a passion of the prince to read and learn about.

Noct chuckled at the tease, “And you would fall asleep before I was even a quarter of the way through them.”

A puff of laughter answered him back that that was probably true too. But it didn’t annoy Noct that he knew his lover so well and for Nyx to know him as well. The knowledge that, even if his lover did slip off into sleep, would remind Noct that Nyx felt comfortable enough to slip off into sleep in his presence. That the other cared enough about him to trust in his safety, to keep him warm just as the Winter winds soon would be howling through the trees. Noct’s heart warmed at the truth that Nyx trusted him just as much as he trusted the NightsGale to keep him safe.

“No mysteries left between us, it appears,” Nyx lamented teasingly, a smirk not even trying to be hid on his face. 

Noct turned his head to look over at him instead of the soft beginning lights of the first stars of Winter. Even if it was more traditional to focus on the stars, to silently and not so silently greet them as children often did, Noct knew them all by heart already. He knew how bright the Northern Winter Star was and knew which way the Sword of the constellation of the Bladekeeper pointed. The prince could tell anyone where even the elusive cluster of stars that made up the smallest constellation in the sky, Carbuncle, was at during any point of the day.

But, almost riding on the finest line of blasphemy, none of those stars and constellations compared to the look of Nyx’s warm, smiling face beaming back at him.

The warmth of that smile dawned on him one day in the previous year that someone could look at him, at Noctis Lucis Autumnus, at the fae prince of the Lucis forest, and simply be happy to see _him_. Nyx smiled at him that day, and Noct found himself ever-growing closer to the fae man. In turn for the prince, he knew that Nyx greatly enjoyed his presence and wanting to remain at his side through the seasons.

No greater honor bestowed could compare to such want, to such _love_ as that.

“The stars are coming out to greet us, little fall _star_.”

Noct wanted to roll his eyes, to shake his head at the easy nickname pun Nyx had used. It would have been what he would have done any other time before. He had done so before.

But the way that Nyx looked at him as he spoke, speaking of looking up to the stars but not doing so himself, silently told Noct just which _star_ the other was focusing more on now.

So, instead of using words to answer Nyx back, Noct closed the small sliver of distance between their lips and kissed his lover with his eyes slipping shut. It was a soft kiss, slow and caring for the man who made Noct so happy every day. He felt the arms around him tightened and hold him closer. Nyx responded in kind with his kisses too and made sure to tell Noct through them just how much this meant for him, for them. It was not the first one they shared, but it felt like a first kiss nonetheless.

As the stars above -the first stars of Winter- as their witness, their love cemented itself as eternal as the coming of the new beginning of the seasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has definitely been a fun few days getting to not only write this pairing but this AU that seemingly sprouted up from nowhere. It makes me happy just how well this fics turned out and just how much everyone loved the little ideas I explored with NyxNoct.
> 
> Thank you all for reading and letting me know how much you liked it! It makes me warm and fuzzy inside!


End file.
